wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Racism
Racism is one of the many problems that America does not have. Truly evolved beings such as Stephen Colbert, The Greatest President, and the entire Republican Party do not see race, and so do not need to think about it. Therefore, the only real racists left are people who say that it is still present in America or claim to have been a victim of it. Origins Racism began in 4004 B.C. and officially ended on February 1, 2007. May it rest in peace. The Death Of Racism Stephen announced on February 1, 2007 that racism had officially ended. He personally apologized for slavery. Now that racism is over, blacks can get reparations from Stephen Colbert's website, where he is offering 10% off on all Southern Heritage products! Don't miss out! Remember, it is only possible for Republicans to be racist against blacks. There is no such thing as racism against Arabs, Asians, or Mexicans. Racism Today There is no more racism. It's just an excuse made up by lazy people and troublemakers. Now that racism is over, lynching has become more popular than ever...! "Lynching, is not for white people anymore" Historical Preservation of Racism... With the demise of racism, a group of people in Lexington and Kentucky are selling historical t-shirts to promote the heritage of racism of yesteryear so our children can experience the past as it is happening today! God Bless America! See Also * Congress/House/Virginia Districts/1 * Black People are happy now that Racism is Over!!! *Black Homophobia External Tubes * Diversity is good so long it doesnt trample the white dominant culture! * How Racism helps motivate Black People to be successful! * Mini-mooslems welcomed to Swim Club * Racism is over in Philadelphia * There is no Racism in Kalyfornia * Black Scholar agrees, Racism is over in America! * Racism is over in all Police Departments! * Doctor WHO IS NOT RACIST will spend more time with family * Racist Lady will be sent to jail * Black Racists caught practicing Reverse Racism on white Superintendent: White man will sue for emotional damage * Fox News Declares Racism to be Over, But Reverse Racism to be strong and at large * Jackie Chan admits that Racism is over! *Shocking Truth: Racism Ended in the 1960's! Civil Rights movement was a lie! *Racism is over but liburals cant accept reality *White Afrikan declares Racism over! *teevee says racism is over *More Evidence that Racism is over! Local Black Man says "I am Sorry" to police! *Obama's oppressive Reverse Racism oppresses innocent white man *Series of tubes ends racism *Why do black people continue with their racist's beliefs? *Video Game Industry helping to end racism in video game world *GOP ends racism: to receive medal of freedom *More Americans joining the fight against Reverse Racism *Racism ends in New Guinea *Racism destroyed with the powah of love *Racism Over in America. Reverse Racism Still Thriving *Racism ends everywhere while Reverse Racism continues to grow *Fox News to help end racism *Advertising Agency ends racism *Racist Cookies on sale *Corruption to end racism *Reverse Racists fires Judge for being a Real American *Serial Killer promises to end racism *China fails to receive message that racism is over *Real German ends racism *Swimming Pool to end racism *University promotes Racism *Liburals admit they are Racists! *Gift to end racism *The Glee is Not Racist! *Asian students forgets that Racism is over in America *Racial Profiling to end racism terrorism *TV to end racism *More liberal lies that racism continues to exist *White American Officially Declares the End of Racism *On New Age of Non-Racist Era there are still Americans that dont know that Racism is over. Like This Black Man *War to end Racism continues *Teacher demands the end of reverse racism. *Rogert Ebert unable to move one. Racism is Over Man! *How Racism is destroying White America *NAACP and Obama hasnt still received news that racism is over *Black lady fails to understand racism is over *Reverse Racism continues to pollute our Nation *Reverse Racism stronger than ever *Racism against Asians is a libural myth *Many black people still unaware that racism is over in this post-racial era